Moonlight Shadows
by Nightdustt
Summary: ThunderClan and ShadowClan lived in peace. But from one night to the next, ShadowClan has changed. They don't follow the warrior code or care for the other clans. Later the truth about ShadowClan comes out and this truth could kill every Cat by the lake. Who will live and who will die? The countdown for survival starts now.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey everyone. So here is my FF. This is my first one and will be a long Story. So I hope it will be good and interesting.  
So have fun with the story!  
Oh and I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. And that was a very good Idea for a book. Thank you Erin!  
**

Prologue:

"Attack! We are getting attacked!" Cried a cat out. I woke up and looked around. The warriors den was empty. I heard screeching and fighting cats. I got up and ran outside. The moon wasn't shining and the whole camp was soaked in darkness. I could only hear cats screeching and fighting.

"Protect the Elders and Kits!" I shouted out. Hopefully someone heard what I said. One of our Queens just kitted.  
_I won´t let these cats touch them_.

Suddenly someone jumped on my back and pinned me down. He smelled like WindClan and crow food. I rolled to the side and kicked of the attacker. I got a good hold on my attacker and scratched him in the face. I heard him screech. Good. I bit down on his tail and then pinned him down. I tried to figure out how the cat was, but I couldn't see his face.

"Why are you here? Why are you attacking us? We didn't threaten WindClan!" I snarled at the WindClan warrior.

"I'm not, how you think you are!" The cat hissed back and then ran out of camp.

I heard a cry. I spun around. Where did it come from? I saw one of my Clanmates pinned down from two other cats. I ran to help and threw one of the attackers off. She was RiverClan. Before I could pin her down, the she-cat ran away. I couldn't see where she went, but I know that it wasn't away from camp.

"Mousehearted Coward" I spat. I turned around, to see if my Clanmate was hurt.

"Foxheart, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked

"I'm fine Shadowpelt. Who are these Cats?" Asked Foxheart.

"I don't know, but I smelled River- and WindClan."

"And I ThunderClan." Meowed Foxheart quietly.

"ThunderClan? How is this possible?" I asked shocked.

Foxheart just shook her head. I looked around and saw all the Cats in the Camp. They were so many cats in the camp, that you could think that they were three Clan here. There wasn't enough space for all the cats. The Thorn barrier was already down and the warriors and apprentice den was just a pile of branches and leafs.

There are too many!

I looked around. There were cats fighting everywhere. Even the Elders and Kits. We were fighting for our lives. Then I saw how four Cats went into the medicine cats dent. They pulled out Frostmoon. I started to run toward them. They won't hurt her! Suddenly someone gripped my shoulder and pinned me down. I tried to push me up again, but I failed. The Cat on me was too heavy. Actually the cat was huge. He had black fur with white, grey spots.

"You are weak!" Snarled the cat. That smelled like ShadowClan. Great I thought, one more Clan. But I was pretty sure, this cat wasn't from ShadowClan. My Clan.

"I'm a warrior!" I snarled back. I looked to the side, to see if Frostmoon was okay. I wish that I didn't do that. In that heartbeat, I saw how one of the cats bite down on Frostmoon throat. Frostmoon shrieked out loud and tried to gasp for air. Her Blood spilled on the floor and she slowly drowned in her own Blood.

They killed her.

"You killed her!" I screamed, "doesn't the warrior code mean anything to you?"

"The warrior code is nothing! It's for weak cats, like you!"

"Traitor!" I snarled at him.

I swung my legs up and the black Cat flew away. I ran to Frostmoon, only to see that she was dead and couldn't be saved anymore.

"Why did they do that?" Whimpered Antfur, how was behind me and stared down on Frostmoons body.

Frostmoon was Antfur sister.

"I don't know." I Whispered.

"We didn't hurt the other Clans." He meowed. "They will pay for this!" He snarled and ran off. I sighed, Antfur was nice, but he was very aggressive. I hope that he will be careful and won't get himself killed. I looked around and saw a body just a few fox lengths away. The cat was red and white.

"No..." I whispered. Foxheart was dead. I just talked to her. How could she die this fast? How many other cats are already dead?

These Cats aren't Clan cats. But who are they? And why do they smell like Clan cats? Are the other Clans already defeated? Is this the end?

"Shadowpelt, don't stand there! Help to protect the Kits!" Cried a Cat to me. I don't know how it was, but I started to run. In front of the nursery the queens were fighting. The heartbeat I was there, I already got attacked. It was a small cat. I turned and twisted and landed on the shoulders of the cat. I pinned her down and bit in her flesh. The cat screamed in pain. But then the she-cat turned and threw me to the ground. The air got pressed out of my lungs. I snapped for air and tried to breath, but then the cat went over me.

"I'm sorry, but your live is over!" She said and bit down on my throat. I tried to release myself from the cats grip, but the she-cat was stronger as I thought.

I started to feel dizzy. Everything got still; I could only see my Clanmates. I saw lifeless bodies on the ground and to many cats, that weren't on our side. I saw my friends and family die, one after one. My eyes focused on Foxheart and I hope that I will see her in StarClan.

Then everything went Black.  
Forever.

**ThunderClan:******

Leader: Owlstar (she-cat)

Deputy: Smokewhisker (tom)

Medicine cat: Mosspelt (tom)

Warriors: -Hawkclaw (tom)

- Lightningstorm (she-car)

Mentor of Sunpaw

-Rainstorm (tom)

Mentor of Blackpaw

-Crystalmoon (she-cat)

- Stoneriver (tom)

Mentor of Strawpaw

-Birdfeather (she-cat)

Mentor of Redpaw

-Pineheart (tom)

-Silvercloud (she-cat)

-Dustclaw (tom)

-Ravenflight (tom)

- Brackenheart (tom)

Mentor of Snowpaw

Apprentice: Sunpaw (she-cat)

Strawpaw (tom)

Redpaw (she-cat)

Blackpaw (tom)

Snowpaw (she-cat)

Queens:

-Mintleaf

(Shadowkit and Dropkit father: Ravenflight )

- Iceflower

( Expecting Stonerivers kits)

- Robinwing

(Foxkit, Earthkit, Ashkit father: Smokewhisker)

-Fernheart

(Shrewkit, Twigkit father: Hawkclaw)

Elders: Shineflower

Eagelclaw

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Dewstar (she-cat)

Deputy: Lakeshine (she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Poppyfall (she-cat)

Warriors: Goosewing (she-cat)

Mentor of Swanpaw

Rainflower (she-cat)

Mentor of Fishpaw

Eagleclaw (Tom)

Otternight (tom)

Russetclaw (tom)

Mentor of Mudpaw

Apprentices: Swanpaw (she-cat)

Fischpaw (she-cat)

Mudpaw (Tom)

Queen: Graymist (she-cat)

Whitekit (Tom) Dapplekit (she-cat) Thrushkit(she-cat)

Elders: Streamstone (tom)

Haipelt (tom)

Bridletail (she-cat)

**WindClan:**

Leader: Blizzardstar (tom)

Deputy: Cliffstone (tom)

Medicine Cat: Echomoon (she-cat)

Mentor to Petalpaw (she-cat)

Warriors: Honeypelt (she-cat)

Mentor of Pansypaw

Leafbreeze (she-cat)

Mentor of Skypaw

Leopardeye (tom)

Splashwhisker (tom)

Hazelclaw (tom)

Apprentices: Pansypaw (she-cat)

Petalpaw (she-cat)

Skypaw (tom)

Queens: Rosepetal (she-cat)

Toadkit (Tom), Breezekit (she-cat)

Elders: Whitepelt (she-cat)

Oakwind (Tom)

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Dawnstar (she-cat)

Deputy: Lizzardeye (tom)

Medicine Cat: Starlingfeather (tom)

Mentor to Bluepaw

Warriors: Clawscar (tom)

Emberwind (she-cat)  
Mentor of Mousepaw

Leaffrost (she-cat)  
Mentor of Flamepaw

Skymist (she-cat)

Lionroar (tom)  
Mentor of Wolfpaw

Throatclaw (tom)  
Mentor of Eaglepaw

Bloodface (she-cat)  
Mentor of Tigerpaw

Sharpclaw (tom)  
Mentor of Deadpaw

Tallear (she-cat)

Woodfoot (tom)

Apprentice: Wolfpaw (she-cat)

Flamepaw (she-cat)

Mousepaw (tom)

Eagelpaw (tom)

Tigerpaw (tom)

Deadpaw (she-cat)

Bluepaw (she-cat)

Queen: Mistflower (she-cat)

Palekit (tom), Waterkit (she-cat), Hollykit (she-cat)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my first Chapter. I hope you like it. And this is a little boring. It's a meet everybody chapter. But that's normal (I hope). The next chapter will have a little more action.  
And I have a little game. In every Chapter there is a hint, about what happened to ShadowClan. So if you want, you can try to guess about what happened to ShadowClan.  
Okay have fun and enjoy.  
I don't own Warriors! Erin Hunter does.**

Chapter 1.

"Come on Dropkit! Foxkit wants to visit the Apprentices!"

"Great StarClan, I really want to sleep!" Dropkit cried out. Dropkit was tired, her sister, Shadowkit had talked the whole night and Dropkit couldn't sleep.

"We slept the whole night! Come on; please it's going to be fun. Twigkit and Shrewkit are going to come to!" begged Shadowkit.

"Well I couldn't sleep; you were talking the whole night." Dropkit grumbled, she buried herself in her mother's fur. Her mother, Mintleaf had just given birth to Drop- and Shadowkit and Dropkit just loved the warm milky scent of her mother.

"Dropkit, go with your sister outside. You can meet the apprentices today." meowed Mintleaf. Dropkit knew that she was right, she had just visited the elders den so far and she really wanted to see the rest of the camp.

"Look even Mintleaf says that we should go. Come on maybe we can learn something from Sunpaw! Everyone says that she is really nice." Shadowkit jumped around, really excited. Dropkit could understand her sister. She was exited to and Dropkit and Shadowkit were the youngest in the Clan, so everything was new. It would be nicer to do all the fun together, not alone.

"Okay, I'll come." Dropkit said and stood up.

"But be careful and don't get into the way. And if you feel tired, come back; don't forget you were only born a quarter moon ago." Meowed Mintleaf worried. Dropkit remember the first time that she opened her eyes. She thought that everything was so... how would you describe it? ... bright and there were so many colors and things to see!

"Yes, of course!" Squeaked Shadowkit and ran out of the den. Dropkit wanted to follow right away, but Mintleaf had other plans and started to lick Dropkits fur. Dropkit tried to get out of her mother's grip, but Mintleaf hold her tight.

"You have an active Sister, you know." said Mintleaf, still licking her fur clean and smooth.

"Hmm" Dropkit answered, not knowing what to say. Her mother purred and stopped licking Dropkits fur. Thank StarClan for that.

"Okay, of you go Dropkit. You don't want to leave Shadowkit waiting." Dropkit nodded and went out of the den. Dropkit looked around. The camp was so big. On the sides she saw big walls. Her mother told her that once Twolegs build this and then abounded the hollow. Around the camp there was a barrier of Thorns, to protect the Clan from the other Clans. She looked to the right. There was the High Rock. Owlstar always addresses the Clan from there. To the left there was a fallen Beech Tree. And a den, but Dropkit didn't know who was in there. On the other side there were to other dens. One was very big and the other one a little smaller. In the middle of the camp there was the fresh kill pile. Just 3 foxlength away there were Shadowkit, Foxkit, Twigkit, Shrewkit and Ashkit. They were all talking. Shadowkit was the smallest from all. She had black fur and green eyes. Dropkit was totally different from her sister; just her eyes were the same. Dropkit was blue-silver, like her mother Mintleaf. Twigkit and Shrewkit were siblings. Twigkit had a light brown pelt with darker stripes on her muzzle. Her brother Shrewkit was more ginger and had a white belly and white paws. Both of them were born one moon before Shadowkit and Dropkit. The other two Cats Ashkit and Foxkit ware siblings to. Foxkit and Ashkit were both dark red. The difference is that Foxkit has a white tail and Ashkit has black stripes and black paws. Their other brother Earthkit had a black pelt, like their father Smokewhisker. Just then did Dropkit notice that Earthkit wasn't there.

"Where is Earthkit?" asked Dropkit.

"He is with Mosspelt. Stepped on a thorn, that stupid furball" answered Foxkit.

"Who is Mosspelt?" asked Shadowkit.

"Mosspelt is our Medicine Cat. He treats injured Cats and communicates with StarClan. AND he is grumpy." answered Foxkit again.

"Don't believe her! He can be very nice actually" contradict Shrewkit.

"Oh okay." said Dropkit light confused.

"Who cares, we wanted to go to the apprentice's right?" reminded Twigkit everyone.

"Yeah right, okay so Sunpaw is really nice. I bet she will show us something. Strawpaw always boast, so I wouldn't go to him. And Snowpaw is nice to, but she has an assignment today. So she isn't in camp. And Redpaw and Blackpaw are out on patrol." explained Foxkit.

"Okay let's go. Sunpaw is next to the apprentice den on the little hang." meowed Ashkit.

All the kits went to the apprentice den. Dropkit didn't know where that was, so she just followed the other kits. When the other kits stopped walking she stood next to the smaller den, she saw earlier this morning. Two cats were sitting on a little hill made out of earth and leaf. Some grass was trying to grow. Sunpaw and Strawpaw were sitting on this little hill sharing a mouse.

"Sunpaw, can you please show us some hunting moves? Please." begged Foxkit running to Sunpaw. Sunpaw looked at Foxkit amused and then said:

"Of course. But I am really hungry, so I would like to finish my Mouse first. You can sit here so long and listen, okay?" meowed Sunpaw. All the kids nodded and sat silently down.

"Anyway", began Strawpaw ignoring the kids that just came" I was on hunting patrol with Stoneriver and saw this huge Pigeon! I tell you, it was as big as an eagle."

"Did you catch it?" asked Ashkit curious.

"Of course I did." boasted Strawpaw.

"But it wasn't that big." meowed someone behind Dropkit. Everyone turned around, to see who it was. A black cat, like Shadowkit stood there with a sparrow dangling from his jar.

"Of course! It was huge. Just because you are the oldest, you don't have to play me down." protested Strawpaw. Dropkit had heard from Blackpaw. He was the oldest Apprentice in Clan and will become a warriorsoon.

"No, it wasn't! I was with you on patrol. Don't exaggerate Strawpaw, you are a good hunter and fighter, but stop to boast." Strawpaw snorted. Blackpaw ignored Strawpaw and laid his Sparrow on the fresh kill pile. Then he turned to the kits

"So you want to learn some hunting moves?" Blackpaw asked looking at thekits.

"Oh yes, please!" cried Foxkit exited.

"So what do you already know?" Asked Sunpaw, who stood next to Blackpaw.

"The Hunters Crouch!" squeaked Ashkit.

All the kits except of Shadowkit and Dropkit went into a crouch. Dropkit looked at her sister, but Shadowkit was distracted to copy the crouch from the other kits. Dropkit stood there watching her sister. Then Dropkit decided to copy the other Cats to.

_It can't be too hard_.

She went down and put her paw in front of her. Her tail low, but not to low. Then she put her back paws in the position and tried to stand. Her back paw started to slip lowly. Dropkit tried to get back on her paws, but she slipped even more. She squeaked loud and the tumbled over. She slid down the little hang and fell on her stomach.  
"You're okay?" asked a different voice now. Dropkit thought she knew this voice, but didn't know where she heard it. The cat got her by her scruff and put her back on her paws.  
"Thanks! I'm fine." She turned around and saw a black cat.  
"Ravenflight!" shouted Shadowkit and ran down the hill.

"Shadowkit, Dropkit. How are you to?" asked Ravenflight  
"Great! Look at our Hunters Crouch!" meowed Shadowkit and tried the Crouch again. Ravenflight looked with proud at his two daughters.  
"That's good, but you have to put your weight in the knees, not in your paws or the mouse will feel your footprints, before it sees or hears you." advised Ravenflight. All the kits tried it again, this time with the weight in the knees. Then Blackpaw got a mossball and laid it next to an holly bush.  
"Now, you all try to get to the mossball. Without a noise." charged Sunpaw. Twigkit squeaked with delight and got into the crouch. Everyone watched her as she slowly moved forward. Dropkit got distracted, because she heard paws steps approaching. She turned around and saw Smokewhisker, the deputy and the father of Ashkit, Earthkit and Foxkit, and a small white, brown she-cat. Dropkit didn't know who the small cat was, but she had something proud on her.  
"We're sorry to interrupt," began Smokewhisker," but Ravenflight, your going on Patrol."  
"Okay. Who shall I take?" asked Ravenflight.  
"You are going with Owlstar and take Sunpaw and Strawpaw." answered Smokewhisker.  
"Where are we going?" asked Ravenflight.  
"ShadowClan border. We are increasing the patrol there. They have been crossing borders." answered the small cat. Dropkit thinks that that must be Owlstar, ThunderClans leader.  
"That's bad news. Our Clans have been nice to each other, the last seasons." commented Ravenflight.  
Owlstar sighed. "I know. I don't know what Dawnstar is thinking. If this doesn't stop I will send a patrol and talk to her."  
"They are desperate." said a new cat. It was a big dark, grey cat.  
"Why do you think that, Rainstorm?" asked Owlstar.  
"Haven't you seen them in the last gathering? Almost all of them were thin like a stick and that in Greenleaf! And just two Moons ago, there were a lot of dead cats. In every gathering Dawnstar talks about a death of an warrior. I think they have a sickness spreading in camp." Rainstorm stated.  
"Could be, but still they don't have to hunt in our territory!" meowed Owlstar.  
"I know that but…" started Rainstorm before Smokewhisker cut him off.  
"Let's talk about that later." meowed Smokewhisker. Foxkit walked up to Smokewhisker and fluffed up her fur, so she looked double her size.  
"When ShadowClan crosses our border, I will fight them all off!" she said and jumped on Ashkit.  
"Hey!" he meowed and then fought back. The two cats wrestled on the floor. Owlstar purred with amusement and Ravenflights and Smokewhiskers whiskers twitched in delight.  
"Hey, stop that! Your mother will kill me, if you get hurt." said Smokewhisker. Both kits stopped fighting and then started to wash their ruffled fur.  
"But I won!" meowed Foxkit.  
"As if, you fight like Mouse!"  
"Fuuuu. Says the right one." meowed Foxkit.  
"Okay, why don't you all go back to the nursery now?" asked Smokewhisker.  
"Is this a Question or a demand?" asked Foxkit.  
"A demand." Answered Smokewhisker.  
"Okay." Meowed Shrewkit and walked to the nursery. All the kits followed him and Dropkit noticed how tired she got. When she was in the nursery she saw her mother already waiting for her.  
"And how was the day, my dear?" she asked.  
"Exhausting." meowed Dropkit.  
"Great." meowed Shadowkit.  
"Go to sleep now, okay?" meowed her mother. Shadowkit and Dropkit nicked and Dropkit curled into a tight ball of fur. Then she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter. This is a short one but there are new (important) characters coming. I promise you, that in the next chapter, there will be a fight..  
Thank you isolatedartist, I really liked your review!  
And again, I don't own Warriors!**

Chapter 2: 

"Keep going Iceflower! You can do this!" Meowed Mosspelt. Shadowkit was sitting next to Mintleaf and was watching Iceflower. The Queen had started to scream earlier and Mintleaf said that the kits are coming. Robinwing, the mother of Foxkit, Ashkit and Earthkit got Mosspelt. Shadowkit had seen Mosspelt the first time now and somehow she thought he was scary. He knew so much and could hold a cats live in his paws. Shadowkit did not know why, but she didn't like that idea.

Suddenly Stoneriver came into the nursery, walking straight to Iceflower, who was lying on the ground trying to birth her Children.

"Are you okay?" asked Stoneriver. Shadowkit was confused. What is he doing here?

"I'm fine. In just a heartbeat we will have children!" Meowed Iceflower, trying to sound positive over the agony, looking at Stoneriver with love.

_Oh, Stoneriver is Iceflowers mate_.

Shadowkit watched Mosspelt who was touching Iceflowers round belly.

"The first one is coming." Said Mosspelt. Shadowkit didn't know how he could know, but in the moment he said that, a spasm went through the silver she-cat and she cried out loud. Stoneriver liked her head and tried to calm her down.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Stoneriver Mosspelt worried. Mosspelt ignored his question and bent down to pick something up. Shadowkit stretched her head to see what it was. Mosspelt had a little kitten in his jaw and gave it to Stoneriver. The kitten was white but looked a little bit silvery- grayish.

"Lick it." He ordered. Stoneriver bent down and started to like his daughter warm. Shadowkit was surprised_. This is how I got into the world. How weird. _

"Here comes the second one!" Meowed Mosspelt. Iceflower cried out again.

"It's a tom!" Meowed Mosspelt and gave the kitten to Robinwing. She started to like the kitten dry.

"One more to go!" Meowed Mosspelt. Shadowkit still wondered how he knows all that. She looked at the belly from Iceflower but couldn't detect any difference.

"Another Tom!" Meowed Mosspelt and opened the sack were a grey kit was in. He liked it warm and then put him next to Iceflower. The tom started to drink from his mother's milk. The other two kits did the same.

"Congratulations! You have three healthy kits! One she-cat and two Toms!" Meowed Mosspelt.

_Well maybe he is nice, but still scary!_

Shadowkit saw Dropkit walking to Iceflower. Shadowkit was surprised mostly Dropkit was shy and always followed other cats.

"What are their names?" Asked Dropkit quietly.

"We don't know yet! Do you have a nice name?" Asked Iceflower. Dropkit stood there without answering. Shadowkit thought that Dropkit didn't hear the Question till Dropkit walked to the white, silver grey she cat.

"I would call this one Moonkit. She has white grey fur and the silver in her pelt makes her look shiny! Like the moon." Shadowkit looked at Dropkit surprised. That was a nice name and suited the Kitten so good. Shadowkit saw how Iceflower looked at Stoneriver. He nodded and then said "We like that name to. Okay so that's settled. This is Moonkit." Dropkit looked proud.

"The grey one will be called Greykit." Meowed Stoneriver,

"and the long white haired one, will be Lightkit." Meowed Iceflower.

"Hello little ones. Welcome to ThunderClan." Whispered Stoneriver and nuzzled first Greykit, than Lightkit and Moonkit. Then he purred loudly and liked Iceflowers forehead.

Shadowkit looked at Iceflower and Stoneriver and her heart went warm. One day, after she got a warrior, she wants to have a family like that. Shadowkit looked to Dropkit.

Did she fell like that to?

"Was Ravenflight there when we were born?" Asked Shadowkit her mother. Mintleaf purred loud.

"Of course he was. He was so happy when I told him that we are getting kits. Ravenflight is proud at you." Whispered Mintleaf to Shadowkit and Shadowkit was happy that her parents were so in love with each other.

Shadowkit looked around and couldn't see Dropkit anymore. Shadowkit looked for her sister but couldn't find her. Shadowkit shrugged and walked tothe newborn kits.

"They are beautiful." Meowed Shadowkit. Iceflower looked up and purred, "I still remember when you were born. Ravenflight and Mintleaf were delighted when you and Dropkit were born. Your sister was born first. Everybody thought that she was the only kit, because Mintleaves pain stopped and Mosspelt couldn't feel another Kit. But just after your sister took the first drink, you came. That was a surprise." Shadowkit nodded and then went to her nest. She did not know that the birth of her sister and her went like that. When Shadowkit stood before her mossnest, she noticed that Dropkit and her mother weren't there. So she lay down and curled up. Shadowkits mind was spinning around. Can she have kits and be a warrior? Will she once have a mate?

Then Shadowkit started to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dropkit woke up. Everyone was all ready outside, even her mother. Just then did Dropkit notice that even the little kits were out. Moonkit, Greykit and Lightkit were born just a few days ago, but they all already opened there eyes on the second day. From the light inside the nursery, Dropkit knew that it was a nice sunny day. She walked outside and saw all the Queens and Elders talking and sitting in the sun. All her friend and her sister were playing a game. It looked like the "Clan against Clan" game. Were the half of the kits were ThunderClan and the other half was a other Clan. The new kits joined as well, but they were all a little small and always tripped. Two Apprentices; Snowpaw and Redpaw were outside sharing a vole. Owlstar was sitting next to the warrior, Brackenheart, sharing a mouse with him. Dropkit looked to her sister again. Dropkit did not feel like joining her sister. Dropkit looked around the camp, to see if she found something interesting. Her gaze fell on a den, she wasn't in yet. She slowly walked to the den. She walked around the beech tree that once fell into the camp and walked into the den. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to go there, but for her it felt right. She looked around. A little puddle of water stood between to rocks and water dripped from the ceiling. On the side there was a pile of moss and some moss bedding.

Suddenly a cat came out of the rock. Dropkit squeaked in surprise and the cat, that turned out to be Mosspelt, looked at her in surprise.

"Are you hurt? Or do you need anything?" Mosspelt asked her friendly.

"No... I just wanted to see your den!" She said.

"Oh okay." Meowed Mosspelt not really knowing what to do or say.

"Do you have powers?" asked Dropkit.

"What do you mean with powers? I can heal a cat, that's quite powerful, but I don't have any special powers. Why do you ask?"

"If you don't have special powers, how did you came out of that rock?" Dropkit meowed. Mosspelt burst out in laughter, when he saw Dropkits confused look he stopped but still had an amused look in his eyes.

"Come with me, and I'll show you." Dropkit followed Mosspelt quietly, till he stopped in front of the rock, where he just came out. Dropkit saw an opening between to rocks, big enough for a grown up cat to go through. She then just noticed how dumb she was. Dropkit cheek got hot with embarrassment. How dumb of her to think that the Medicine Cat has super powers.

"See I don't have powers to go through walls. There is just an opening." He meowed with amusement in his voice. "I can show you my Herb store, if you want to."

"Oh yes please!" She meowed and moved through the gap. On the other side, they was a big space and on the floor there were a lot of herbs laying around..

"These are my herbs. Right now I've got enough, but in Leafbare, I'm always short and when Greencough breaks out. That makes my live very stressful." Dropkit could imagine. All the sick cats and nothing to treat them with.

"What are their uses?" meowed Dropkit. Mosspelt walked to an blue and pink star shaped flower, with green hairy leaves.

"This is Borage, it helps Queens with the milk." explained Mosspelt. Dropkit was so excited. All these herbs and cures! How can you ever know everything?

"And this plant..." Mosspelt got cut off when a loud terrified cry came from camp. Mosspelt ran out of the den, Dropkit following. In the camp there was Blackpaw and Rainstorm, holding Lightningstorm, who was covered in blood. Sunpaw followed. She limped lightly. Owlstar and Mosspelt were there right away. Dropkit slowly followed and tried to hear what they were saying.

"What happen?" Asked Owlstar worried.

"ShadowClan!" meowed Rainstorm, "Blackpaw had his assignment today. I was following him. He had just caught a blackbird, when 4 ShadowClan warriors came out of the undergrowth!

"On our Territory?" asked Brackenheart.

"Yes! They were way over the border." meowed Blackpaw.

"What happened then?" Asked Owlstar.

"The ShadowClan warriors challenged Blackpaw. Then I came and they started to attack us. The two apprentices that were there attacked Blackpaw right away. We couldn't defeat them alone. It was good that Lightningstorm heard us and then we had a better chance. But ShadowClan fought like rogues! One of them fought against Lightningstorm and wanted to bite in her throat, Lightningstorm could have died, if it wasn't for Blackpaw. He fought of the warrior and then they all ran away."finished Rainstorm. Mosspelt had gotten some herbs and was treating Lightningstorm. Dropkit looked to Owlstar, who looked really upset. Her tail hitting the ground and her whiskers twitching.

"How dare they! Dawnstar should get her Clan into control! Who were the cats that attacked?" asked Owlstar.

"Emberwind and Flamepaw and another apprentice I don't know and a warrior I have nether seen!" meowed Rainstorm.

"Rainstorm, you are the oldest warrior here and you don't know this warrior?"asked Brackenheart unbelieving.

"Yes, I can't believe it for myself, but I have nether seen this cat before!"

"I know the apprentice though!" Meowed Blackpaw, "He is called Eaglepaw."  
"How is she?" asked Owlstar Mosspelt. Dropkit wanted to hear the answer but someone sat down write next to her and was tapping her with their tail. She turned around and saw Greykit, his eyes wide with shock and curiosity.

"Dropkit…?" he started and the stopped looking shy.  
"What is it?" she asked a little annoyed.  
"Can you help me? I don't know who everyone is…" he meowed. Dropkit suddenly felt sorry for him. She still knows how scary it sometimes is not to know everyone.  
"Okay…." She began and explained to him which cat is which. Then he asked if Lightningstorm will be okay.  
"I don't know, but we can find out." Dropkit meowed.  
"How?" Greykit asked  
"Follow me." Dropkit ran to the medicine cats den. While she explained everything to Greykit, Lightningstorm and Mosspelt went to the den. She went through the lichen and looked around. She saw Lightningstorm, sleeping on a patch of moss. Mosspelt was not there.  
"Where are we?" whispered Greykit.  
"In the medicine cat den." She answered quietly. Greykit looked around wide eyed. He walked to the puddle and looked at it fascinated.  
"It's just water." She meowed.  
"I was just born some days again. I have nether seen something like this before." He meowed back.  
"What are you two doing here?" meowed a cat. Dropkit noticed that it was Mosspelt and answered him, that they were wondering how she was doing. He said that she'll survive and that we should be quite and leave so he can treat her. Both kits went outside.  
"He seems nice." Meowed Greykit," Foxkit always says that Mosspelt is grumpy."

"Yeah I know, Foxkit talky a lot."  
"Do you want to play something?" Greykit asked.  
"What do you want to play?" Greykit didn't answer. He looked at her and then jumped. Dropkit squeaked in surprise and jumped back. The two kits were rolling around and fighting with each other. Dropkit liked Greykit and decided that he would be a nice friend to have.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, thank you to all that reviewed. That made me really happy. So this is a short chapter. Enjoy and have fun. **

"I hate camp!" meowed Foxkit. Shadowkit had just watched how Foxkit had been lectured at doing stuff she shouldn't do. Foxkit had gotten all the moss bedding from the Elders and had 'played' with it . Shadowkit thought it looked more like ripping apart the moss, then playing with it. When the Elders found out, they were not amused at all. Shineflower had gotten fury and had spat at Foxkit. After a lecture from Owlstar, about not stealing the elders bedding, we all now are sitting here not knowing what to do.

"What about 'Clan against Clan'?" suggested Twigkit. 2 moons had past and Twigkit and Shrewkit were now 3 Moons old and looked so much older. Shadowkit looked at Ashkit, Earthkit and Foxkit there were almost reading to become apprentices. A quarter moon and the nursery will be quieter and bigger. Shadowkit already liked that idea. Greykit, Moonkit and Lightkit are two moons old and Shadowkit and Dropkit 2 1/4. In the last two moons a lot had happened. Blackpaw became Blackclaw and was a warrior now. Lightningstorm had healed and was back to warrior duties. Crystalmoon moved to the nursery and the nursery was more packed than ever. Especially, because Rainstorm came in all the time to see his mate, Crystalmoon and his daughter Iceflower.

"StarClan no. We have played this game so often let's do something exciting!" Said Foxkit

"Like what?" asked Shrewkit.

"You heard about ShadowClan right? Let's go to the border and check it out! Maybe we can even fight some warrior off and will get Apprentices sooner!" Explained Foxkit

"That's against the warrior code." I Meowed. I didn't want to get into trouble, Mintleaf had told me how she and her friend once went outside and got into a lot of trouble because of it. Mintleaf never told us the whole story but Shadowkit noticed the grief in her mother's voice. Maybe she could ask the Elders about it.

"Why? Are you scared?" asked Earthkit.

"No...," she began. Shadowkit had to get a good reason why she didn't want to go with," it's just if all of us go, our Parents will notice that we are missing. If two or three of us stay here they won't notice so fast."

"And you volunteer?" asked Moonkit. Shadowkit looked around for her sister. Maybe she could help her. Shadowkit didn't want to stand there alone like a scarred rabbit. But Dropkit wasn't here.

"Yes, she will and I stay here two." said Shrewkit. I looked at him thankfully and then said "Dropkit will stay here too."

"Mhh, okay. But promise you won't tell anyone!" said Lightkit. I nodded, then I noticed Greykit face. He doesn't look like that he wants to go.

"I... Stay here to." Greykit meowed quiet. Lightkit looked shock, so did Foxkit.

"No," she then said."You will come with us. Three are enough and don't be scared. I and my brothers are almost Apprentices we can fight every cat."

"I really don't..." Greykit began again.

"You WILL go with us. It's more fun, come on nothing can happen out there." Foxkit said.

"Okay." Greykit then meowed without looking to pleasant. Shadowkit felt sorry for him. He really didn't look happy about it.

"But before you go. If you aren't back at Sunhigh we will tell a warrior and send out a team to look for you. Is that clear?" asked Shrewkit. All the other kits nodded.

"I know how to get out!" Meowed Twigkit and then flicked with her tail, to show the other cats to follow her. Shadowkit saw how her friends vanished in a little gap between to bushes. She was just happy that Dropkit wasn't with them. She had a bad feeling about this.

"At Sunhigh" she whispered.

Greykits POV

Greykit walked behind the group of cats. He didn't like big groups. He rather be with one or two of his friends. He liked Dropkit and Shrewkit a lot and of course his siblings. Shadowkit was okay to but he didn't like Foxkit. She was such a bossy she-cat. He didn't even want to be here. He rather be in camp. Greykit stepped into a twig and tripped. He almost fell but got his balance again. He hissed.

"Look," said a cat next to him. He turned around and saw his sister Moonkit." I know you don't want to be here, but just try to have some fun." Moonkit looked at him with her big blue eyes and then liked him over the ears. He purred grateful and walked on. Greykit wanted his sister to be happy and so he tried to look as if he would have fun. They already have walked ages through the forest. Sunhigh was coming nearer and he got happier just about thinking being back in camp. There were trees, ferns and more trees. He didn't even know where the lake was. He was surprised about how big the forest was and, yes, he was curious to.

"Do you even know where we are going?" asked Moonkit after a while of silence.

"Yes, well no, but Hawkclaw always complains over the stink of ShadowClan. And it stinks here." meowed Ashkit trying to sound convinced. Greykit sniffed. It did stink here. But does ShadowClan smell like this? Greykit heard rustling behind him and turned around. He didn't see anything so he went to a nearby fern. He heard the group of cats behind him but didn't care. He wanted to know who this was. Maybe it was a ShadowClan warrior. His Heart pounded and he got excited.

"Greykit! Where are you going?" asked Moonkit scared and annoyed. He signaled her to be quiet and walked on. Then suddenly a big red creature jumped out of the fern bush and right to Greykit. It wasn't a cat, it was a fox. Greykit wanted to turn around and run, but in that heartbeat the fox griped his neck and bit down. Pain went through his body and he screamed out. Greykit could hear his sister scream and his own mixing together in one. A scream of pain, death and lost.

And then everything in him went limp.

And dark.

Very dark.


End file.
